Only a Piece of Letter
by Alapenny
Summary: [Kumpulan Fluff] "Levi Heichou itu mungkin orang yang kasar, pemarah, dan sulit didekati. Tapi, sebenarnya Levi Heichou adalah orang yang..." [Chapter 2: Pulang]
1. Chapter 1: Spesial

**Disclaimer: **Hajime Isayama

**Pairing: **Petra x Levi

**Genre: **Romance

**Summary: [Kumpulan Fluff]** "Levi Heichou itu mungkin orang yang kasar, pemarah, dan sulit didekati. Tapi, sebenarnya Levi Heichou adalah orang yang..."

**Only a Piece of Letter**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Spesial**

-Aku bukan orang pertama yang mengenal Levi _Heichou,_ atau orang pertama yang menyadari kekuatannya dan keterampilannya. Mungkin aku juga bukan orang pertama yang pernah menyukainya. Tapi aku tau satu hal, bahwa Levi _Heichou_ adalah orang pertama yang membuatku mengerti apa itu sebenarnya sebuah kerjasama tim, atau apa itu artinya sebuah tanggung jawab sebagai pemimpin, dan bagaimana rasanya menyukai seseorang yang kau kagumi.

Setiap saat aku selalu berharap Levi _Heichou_ menyadari bahwa aku memperhatikannya, tapi sepertinya Levi _Heichou_ tidak pernah melakukannya. Mungkin karena aku memang tidak spesial, aku bukan seperti Hanji-_san_ yang pintar dan sangat energik. Hal yang selalu membuatku tambah buruk adalah rasa iriku ketika aku melihat Levi _Heichou_ bisa sangat dekat dengan Hanji-_san_. Walaupun cara Levi _Heichu_ agak kasar, tapi mereka terlihat akrab dan aku merasa Hanji-_san_ pastinya adalah orang yang spesial untuk Levi _Heichou_.

Papa, sebenarnya bagaimana itu spesial bagi seseorang?-

Petra Ral menghentikan jemarinya menulis pada kalimat terakhir ketika pikirannya berputar sendiri pada kalimat tersebut. Ia mencelupkan penanya ke tinta disebelah tiga lembar tumpukan kertas diatas mejanya sebelum ia mencoba menulis sesuatu, tapi tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka. Ia tersentak, kemudian nyaris memekik ketika tintanya jatuh diatas tumpukan kertas yang merupakan surat yang akan dikirim ke ayahnya.

Ia menoleh, dan semakin panik ketika yang berdiri di sana adalah Levi. Buru-buru ia membenahi botol tinta, merapikan kertas-kertas itu kemudian membuangnya dan berbalik ke arah Levi dengan tangan yang berlumuran cairan hitam pekat yang kini berubah menjadi biru ketika melekat di tangannya.

"_Heichou_," ia menunduk karena malu, sementara Levi yang memperhatikannya dengan mata sayu tajamnya hanya bisa memperlihatkan ekspresi tak mengerti.

"Petra, aku mengetuk pintumu berkali-kali." Katanya, dari nada suaranya jelas kalau ia marah karena tindakan Petra itu. Ia kemudian beralih ke atas meja Petra yang masih berbekas tumpahan tinta dan beberapa kertas yang diremas menjadi bola oleh gadis itu beberapa saat yang lalu, "apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan nada suara khas yang mengintimidasi.

Petra merasa wajahnya memanas karena malu, "t-tidak _Heichou,_ hanya menulis surat." Petra tersentak menyadari bahwa ia hanya menjawab pertanyaan pria itu, ia buru-buru menambahkan penjelasan, "maafkan aku, aku tidak mendengar ketukan pintu anda, _Heichou,"_ ia membungkuk dan belum berani menatap wajah Levi.

Levi mengamati gadis yang tingginya hanya kurang dua cm darinya, keheningan menjalar diantara keduanya, tanpa aba-aba Levi berbalik dan berkata, "buatkan aku kopi."

Petra mengangkat wajahnya, sebelum ia bisa membalas ucapannya itu, pria yang memiliki rambut pendek itu langsung bergegas pergi dari hadapannya. Entah apa yang membuat pipi Petra bersemu, mungkin karena ia mengerti arti kata spesial itu sendiri.

-Papa mungkin aku tidak spesial bagi Levi Heichou, tapi aku kini sadar kalau kapten Levi sangat spesial untukku. Karena Levi Heichou adalah orang pertama, yang bisa membuatku rela pergi membuat kopi di tengah malam.-

**OWARI**

* * *

**(A/N)**

**Konichiwa Readers di Fandom SnK.**

**Aku sebenarnya adalah penggemar anime ini dari awal kemunculannya. Aku langsung jatuh cinta sama Pair RivEtra sejak pertama kali ada interaksi antara Petra dan Levi. Tapi baru kali ini dapet kesempatan untuk nulis fic buat chapter pertama dari kumpulan fluff RivEtra ini mungkin agak belum kerasa kali ya, masih hambar-hambar gitu dan simple, tapi aku harap kalian suka dan menikmatinya. Mohon bimbingan untuk kedepannya ya!  
**

**Salam **

**-Alapenny-**

**Review Please? :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Pulang

**Disclaimer: **Hajime Isayama

**Pairing: **Petra x Levi

**Genre: **Romance

**Summary: [Kumpulan Fluff]** "Levi Heichou itu mungkin orang yang kasar, pemarah, dan sulit didekati. Tapi, sebenarnya Levi Heichou adalah orang yang..."

**Only a Piece of Letter**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Pulang  
**

_-Papa, mungkin beberapa hari setelah surat ini tiba, aku sudah bisa bertemu dengan Papa. Setelah melakukan ekspedisi kecil, Levi Heichou mengizinkan kami mengambil liburan pendek selama tiga hari. Aku menyayangimu._

_Petra-_

Pria yang mungkin sudah terlihat berusia lima puluhan itu menatap surat dari putrinya yang sudah sampai empat hari yang lalu. Ia mendesah, ada apa gerangan dengan anak gadisnya, padahal ia mengetahui bahwa semua anggota tim pasukan khusus yang dikenalnya sudah berada di rumah. Apa ia harus mencari anaknya itu?

.

.

.

**Empat hari yang lalu...**

Petra Ral sudah selesai dengan tas ranselnya, sebentar lagi ia akan menemui Levi untuk sekedar berpamitan. Teman-teman yang lain sudah ada yang pulang mendahuluinya, tapi ia bangun kesiangan sehingga harus menyelesaikan beberapa barang yang belum di bereskan untuk pulang.

Ia berjalan keluar dan melintasi lorong markas mereka, ia melihat rumah itu akan semakin sepi dan mungkin tidak ada prajurit yang menyianyiakan kesempatan untuk pulang. Ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar kaptennya. Sebelum ia mengetuk ternyata pintu itu sudah sedikit terbuka, dan bisa mendengar pembicaraan dua orang di dalamnya.

"Terimakasih, saya mohon pamit. Apa _Heichou_ akan menyelesaikan semua laporan itu sendirian?" Tanya sebuah suara, Petra yakin itu suara Eld Jinn. Mungkin pria tinggi itu sedang berpamitan pada Levi sebelum ia pulang. Tapi Levi tidak merespon ketika Eld bertanya, "anda tidak harus melakukannya sendirian, aku-"

"Kau pulang saja, aku bisa menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri," suara berat Levi yang terlihat menghindar membuat Petra sedikit penasaran. "Lagi aku yakin kau punya orang yang menunggumu pulang kan? Jangan sia-siakan liburanmu." Petra tertegun, ia kemudian teringat desas-desus tentang Levi, matanya meredup, dan dadanya terasa sesak.

Eld terdiam sejenak ketika mencerna kata Levi, begitu juga dengan petra, "baik, sekali lagi terimakasih, _Heichou_." Eld berkata sekali lagi, dan sebelum Petra bisa bersembunyi, temannya itu malah membuka pintu dan ia terlihat seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah saat melakukan pencurian.

Levi melihatnya dengan tatapan datarnya, "kau ingin berbicara sesuatu Petra?" Eld sedikit memberikan Petra wajah prihatin yang menyemangati sebelum ia melesat keluar.

Dengan gugup Petra menunduk, "iya, sa-"

"Kenapa kau diam disana? Masuklah." Ujar Levi, wajah Petra memerah, pikirannya berkecamuk tentang apa yang 'tidak' mungkin akan terjadi. Sementara Levi sudah berpaling dengan kertas-kertas diatas mejanya, pria itu duduk menyamping, sehingga Petra bisa mengamati postur wajahnya dari samping. "Pastikan kau menutup pintunya agar tidak ada yang menguping." kata Levi, sedikit menyindir Petra.

Gadis yang kini berwajah merah padam itu menutup pintu kamar Levi, dan ia mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh dengan Levi, takut jika mengambil langkah lebih jauh lagi, "_Heichou_," panggil Petra, sementara Levi masih fokus pada kertas-kertas laporannya yang menumpuk, Petra mengepalkan tangannya karena kerongkongannya terasa tercekat begitu saja, "aku tidak pulang, jadi aku ingin minta izin tinggal disini sampai yang lain kembali." Kata Petra, ia kemudian mengigit pipi bagian dalamnya untuk mencegahnya semakin gugup.

Ketika mencerna kalimat itu, Levi segera beralih pada gadis berambut pendek dengan warna karamel itu. "Aku pikir kau sudah menanti-nantikan ini, Petra."Levi menatapnya begitu dalam, dan seolah-olah Petra melakukan sebuah tindakan kriminal. Levi seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, tapi ketika ia menatap mata Petra yang sepertinya begitu bersungguh-sungguh dengan keputusannya akhirnya Levi mengurungkan niatnya dan berkata, "baiklah, kau boleh tinggal disini, kalau begitu aku ingin kau membantuku menyelesaikan beberapa laporan ini, mungkin lebih cepat menyelesaikannya berdua." kata Levi.

Petra tersenyum lebar, "baik, _Heichou_." Kata Petra.

.

.

.

"Petra, kau tidak menjawab-" Levi menahan suaranya ketika memasuki ruangan Petra, markas mereka sudah sepi. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua disana, bukan menjadi rahasia lagi jika Levi memang tidak memiliki tempat yang bisa disebut 'pulang', tapi Petra baru pertama kali ini melewati liburannya. Levi masih penasaran apa yang mengganggunya.

Ia mendekati gadis yang kini tengah tertidur diatas mejanya, ditemani sebuah lilin yang sudah habis setengahnya, di dekatnya ada sebuah kertas yang sudah berisi beberapa kalimat. Apa itu surat? Levi melihat tulisan rapi itu, dan membacanya.

.

.

.

_-Papa, maafkan aku kalau aku tidak pulang kali ini. Aku yakin Papa mencemaskan aku. Tapi aku sudah memutuskan kalau aku ingin menemani Levi Heichou, aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya sendirian. Ini sebagai tanda terimakasihku pada Levi _Heichou_ karena sudah membimbingku selama ini. Dan aku harap Papa mengerti. Aku akan mengirimkan beberapa oleh-oleh bersama surat ini._

_Petra-_

_._

_._

_._

Surat itu baru sampai beberapa menit sebelum dia meninggalkan rumah untuk mencari tahu keadaan putrinya. Dan disana dikirim bersama sebuah bungkus berisi buah kesukaannya, Petra sudah mulai tumbuh dewasa.

**OWARI**

* * *

**(A/N)**

**Hallo! Saya kembali dengan chapter 2!**

**Terimakasih untuk readers yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan memberikan reviewnya. Aku benar-benar terharu.**

**Oh iya, aku ubah aja deh caranya Petra manggi ayahnya, dari Tou-san jadi Papa. Kenapa? Entahlah, itu hanya keinginan egoisku #plak Tapi kalau ada yang keberatan, boleh bilang kok, nanti aku bisa pertimbangkan ulang XD  
**

**Baik, kayaknya aku ga bakal curcol banyak, tapi aku ingin memberikan beberapa bocoran untuk chapter depan. Mengingat Petra dan Levi ada di markas yang sama selama 4 hari 3 malam berdua, jadi mungkin aku berencana buat chapter untuk hari-hari mereka berdua.**

**Hoho.**

**Oke deh. Itu saja. Sampai ketemu chapter depan.**

**Salam**

**Alapenny**

**Review Please? :)**


End file.
